Deseo, que me consueles
by Velourya
Summary: Solo bastaron algunas copas para dejarme caer en la tentación, el placer, en la lujuria. Después de todo, tomar no es tan malo.


_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la genial J.K Rowling; yo solo me adjunto la idea que nacio, ya saben una noche con música y ganas de escribir._

* * *

**Deseo, que me consueles.**

_Porque solo ella era capaz de sacar lo más sucio de aquel hombre. _

Estaba destruido, aún tenía el sabor amargo del vino en mis labios, y lo que me dolía aún más era tener la imagen pegada en mi mente. Luche estúpidamente para que se fuera, para que me dejara en paz, para que me dejara caer en el más profundo de los sueños; pero no, aún seguía ahí, torturándome, ahogándome en el más cruel de los abismos.

Mis pasos lentos marcaban el camino de mi perdición, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Quería ir con ella, no, deseaba ir con ella. Quería besarla, acariciarla, sentirme querido después de tanta mierda. Necesitaba que ella me consolara. Se que sonaba egoísta, estúpido, patético, pero eso es lo que era, y ya no había marcha atrás, la quería a ella.

Tomé la botella que estaba en mi mano y la llevé de nuevo a mi boca, volví a beber, saboree cada gota que entraba en mi boca y bajaba por mi dolida garganta. Aún no estaba ebrio y me enfurecí. Quería olvidar todo lo que había visto, pero aún seguían ahí, cada una de las imágenes revoloteando por mi mente.

Al mirar de nuevo hacia delante, tenía una puerta al frente, la única puerta que me llevaba a la salvación; la que me separaba de la soledad. La golpee sin dudar ni un instante, su voz resonó en mis oídos y sonreí como un idiota al sentir que la puerta se abría.

¿Harry, qué haces aquí? – Me preguntó viniendo hacia mí. Su rostro mostraba preocupación, era la única que se preocupada de mi estado.

¿Puedo pasar? – Le pregunté, aún sin responder su pregunta. Ella pasó mi brazo por arriba de sus hombros y sujeto mi cintura para que no cayera. Sentí su olor inundarme, su calor junto a mi cuerpo. Sólo sonreí más, era como sentirme en casa.

Mira como estás – dijo en tono de reproche. Cerró con su pie la puerta y me guió hasta el sofá. Era de color negro como la noche, me sentó allí y me miró.

Me engañó – Le dije sonriendo, una sonrisa que no llegó a mis ojos. Volví a beber de mi botella, recordando. Ella me la arrebató con confianza y la dejó en la mesa.

¿quién, con quién? – me preguntó confusa. Se sentó a mi lado, su rostro mostraba confusión.

Ginny – dije en tono amargo – con ese tal Sam – Hice una mueca de asco, ante el recuerdo.

No, no lo entiendo… ginny no sería capaz de hacer algo así – dijo arrugando el ceño. Me tomó de la mano comprendiendo.

Pero lo hizo – le dije con otra de mis sonrisas tristes.

Harry – Susurró. No dijo más y se acercó a mi, me abrazó con fuerza. Un abrazo cálido, suave, tierno, solo como ella podía dármelos. Quiso separarse para hablar pero yo no se lo permití.

No – Dije suave – no quiero soltarte

Tienes que hablar con ella – dijo cerca de mi oído

No, no quiero – le dije como un niño pequeño caprichoso. Ella rió por lo bajo.

Harry… - Volvió a susurrar.

Necesito – hablé mirándola – no, quiero que me consueles – Le dije sin pestañar.

Por favor – susurró ella. Como si eso fuera a detenerme. Despacio, lento me acerqué a ella y la besé. Saboreé con cuidado sus labios; al principio lento, quería ver su reacción, pero al ver que ella me correspondía, saboreé con más fuerza su boca, con lujuria, deseo, sabían a fresas, dulces y sabrosas fresas. La recosté lentamente en el sofá me puse encima de ella y esta vez ataque su cuello, tibio, dulce, sabroso. Soltó un pequeño gemido y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

Esto está mal, muy mal – me dijo despacio, cerca de mi oído.

¿quieres que me detenga? – Pregunté. Sabía la respuesta.

Debes detenerte, pero no quiero que lo hagas – me miró directo a los ojos. Entonces me vi reflejados en ellos y vi como mis propios ojos tenía un brillo curioso, ese brillo que hace tanto no veía.

Me alegra que me digas eso – le respondí – porque no iba hacerlo – Volví a saborear sus labios carnosos. Bajé lentamente hasta su mandíbula, cuello, clavícula, su pecho; hasta encontrarme con su blusa. La miré divertido y ella solo sonrió, desabotoné con cuidado su blusa, hasta dejar al descubierto su corpiño azul. Sonreí como un idiota al ver ese paraíso y sonreí aún más al verla ruborizada.

Ven conmigo – le dije levantándola. Sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cintura y yo las sujeté de sus muslos. Caminé hasta el cuarto y la arrinconé en la pared besando con desenfreno su boca. Entonces cerré la puerta y me dejé caer a la cama con ella encima. Me miró fijamente y caímos en las garras del placer y del pecado.

Si hubiera palabras para describir lo que sentí, lo haría, pero no las hay. En ningún momento pensé en Ginny, Ron, o cualquier persona, solo en ella, en mí Hermione. Su cuerpo, su cabello enredándose en mis dedos, sus labios, sus ojos brillando por el placer y tocando el cielo que se opacaba ante tanta belleza.

Las respiraciones se calmaron, pero el calor seguía ahí, su olor estaba en cada parte de mi piel y ella se había quedado dormida en mis brazos. La miré dormir tranquila y me sentí feliz, miserablemente feliz. Morfeo me tomo entre sus brazos y dormí placenteramente como hace mucho tiempo no hacia.

Hermione, su nombre sonaba aún mejor ahora que lo decía despacio. Esa criaturita lo era todo, era el pecado mismo, era la droga que me hacía recaer una y otra vez ante sus pies. Era el veneno más dulce que te mataba pero al instante te hacía renacer convertido en un hombre nuevo.

Es increíble lo que unas copas te hacían hacer, tal vez, tomar no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

_¿Qué tal?, ¿qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado. Nació ayer en uno de mis tantos delirios, escuchando un poquito de música y pues lo quice subir de inmediato. Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron sus review en el otro fic de H&Hr, se les agradece._

_Bueno ya saben, comentarios, consejos, dudas, tomates o flores, aprieten _**GO**_ allí abajito y quedamos._

**Autora:**Alice Roce**!.**


End file.
